monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Madam Fusion
Meet Malair's daughter! To her father's discontent, Madam Fusion was never interested in joining a team of villains. Instead, she found her own partner: VoltaiK. Her skills worked very well with his and the best part was that Malair hated him! They have a special chemistry, both inside and outside the battlefield. Role: Support __TOC__ Overview Madam Fusion is a Magic Extra-Turner and Support. She has different skills that remove positive effects, disable traits and clean negative effects, and then, she comes back with an extra turn. She can also recharge the team's Stamina without spending any of her own Stamina, make her allies immune to Blind, and protect herself against Cooldown Activations. A true Support specialist designed to go with other extra-turners! Pros: *Absurdly great trait *Has access to multiple stamina charging relics *High speed *Low cooldowns for extra turn skills *Amazing skills *All of her extra-turn moves use less than 40 stamina *Can NER before turn-transferring, meaning that it can clear any threat to your monster you turn transferred to, such as denial or any DoT that can kill them *Can trait disable, so unless there is a taunt monster, she will be able to trait disable any threats such as Anticipation Cons: *She's an extra turner support which means anticipation monsters can still kill her *Without teammates (especially extra turners), she's like a punching bag Recommended Moveset VoltaiK Fanclub *Ingenica Taught Me (Trait Disabled + self Extra Turn, 39s, 1 CD) *Your Turn! (Ally NER + Extra Turn, 25s, 3 CD) *Excuse Me (PER + self Extra Turn, 31s, 1 CD) *Focus Fusion / Bend To Volt (Fusion for Team 50% Stamina Recovery + Stamina Regeneration, 0s, 4 CD) / (Volt for 45 Magic dmg + Thunder Weakness + Nature Weakness + Extra Turn, 30s, 3 CD) This is one of the best and most useful Fusion builds to use on an Attack team currently. It primarily focuses on opening up the enemy team so you can pass your turn off to your Denier or Attacker for a guaranteed AoE deny or guaranteed Damage. Start cycling through Excuse Me and Ingenica Taught Me to completely disable all the enemies' traits and any SCs they might have set up. Next, use Your Turn! on your Denier or Attacker for the guaranteed smack-down. Focus Fusion is used in case you ever run down to 0 Stamina, as it is there to provide some extra Stamina Regen, while if you're running a Nature or Thunder Attacker alongside Madam Fusion then you should run Bend To Volt rather than Focus Fusion, so they can hit harder. Stamina recharging relics are imperative to this set since you can cycle through all of Madam's extra turn skills on the entire enemy team, because Focus Fusion ''may provide Stamina regeneration, but it doesn't give Fusion an extra turn and should only be used once all of her relics are completely used up. 3 Speed is the more recommended build for this team, while your Denier should be running 3 Team Speed to help Fusion be the fastest monster on the field. When Fusion is the fastest monster on the field, she can setup before the enemies have a chance to do anything. Recommended Runes: '''3 Speed' Recommended Allies *Madam Fusion is designed to support extra-turners attackers, so Monsters such as Prince Charmless and Zyla the Faithful are perfect allies for her. You can even use monsters like Cain, Gorg, and Nitroblaster, if you want to run them as spam attackers. *Mega Taunt users such as Dunn Ra and especially Eisul are also recommended to protect Madam Fusion when fighting multiple Anticipation Monsters. Counters *As Madam Fusion has a Trait Disable + Extra Turn skill, you would need either multiple Anticipation Monsters or at least one Anticipation user paired up with a Mega Taunt user, Eisul works best for this, as he has both the Taunt Trait and SC: Mega Taunt, forcing Fusion to PER and Trait Disable him, leaving the Anticipation Monster with two turns to kill her. **However, if Madam Fusion is paired up with a Mega Taunter, you'll be forced to run an Anticipation Monster with PER, which are few and far between. The only ones who can PER are Tijen, Warmaster Ragnarok and Narok. Warmaster Necromancer has Etereum Volutas, a Turn Transfer skill, meaning he can Turn Transfer into a PER user. Out of those three Tijen is simply dead weight as her measly 3300 Power will not do anything, nevermind the fact she only has one AoE, leaving her helpless against even Tanks without SC: Mega Taunt, like Koralle Brutalis and Clipeum. Warmaster Ragnarok is also hopeless against Eisul, though if he lucks out and gets Elvira's SC then he can counter Madam Fusion reliably. So Narok is the best Madam Fusion counter, being able to PER the Mega Taunt user and following it up with an AoE Curse, which will quickly drain Madam Fusion's Stamina and Life, he can also hit quite hard with a Power Stat of 3685. *But if you have Madam Fusion at Rank 3 or above, she has SC: Self Evasion and SC: Positive Effects Protected, meaning none of the last counters is useful anymore. The only ways to counter a Rank 3 Fusion are: **Warmaster Sherezar, with Great Dispel being able to PER the PEP and giving himself an Extra Turn, followed by Wizard's Negation. **Wickah has skills with PER and AoE PER meaning she can PER away Fusion's PEP then PER away her Evasion. **A monster with Pierce like Nitroblaster and Zunobia if they get a turn in. However, none of them has Anticipation, meaning you have to use them along with Warmaster Necromancer and use Etereum Volutas or any turn transfer monster. *Kronx can be a nasty tool against her. As the only monster with access to Baby Reversion (on her foes, anyway), she can Baby Fusion's allies, and then even if she gets her turn in without a hitch, she can't turn transfer to her allies (her most important tool), no matter how much she PERs your team and removes their traits. Even if she has Eisul on her side, if the last team member isn't an Anticipator, Sudden Heart Stop will take care of Eisul. Category:Magic monsters Category:Hardened Category:Evolving trait Category:Status Caster Category:Supporter Category:Extra Turn Users Category:Families book Category:Female book Category:Superheroes book Category:Weodmonath book Category:PER Users Category:Cause Elemental Weakness Category:Cause Trait Disabled Category:Spambots